Two got Tutored
by BearSent176
Summary: We return with more moments between Kim and Roman from Unheard Flipper's AU, 'The Truth About Kim and Ron'. Next up, the drama that came from Roman's last solo mission is dealt with after the Home Ec episode. Number 12 and counting.


**Hello again and here comes another chapter in the lives of our two undercover students at Middleton High. Unheard Flipper's AU, 'The Truth About Kim and Ron' is getting more expansion of the interactions between Disney's Kim Possible and his Roman Stopblaski. Next up: 'Two to Tutor' and what came afterward for the Marine Force Recon Officer and the Spetsnaz Sergeant in the days following that mission.**

**But before we get going, we'd like to thank the following for their Reviews, Faves and Alerts: Sentinel103, EnterpriseCV-6, Cbarge, pbow, Jimmy1201, readerjunkie and Taechunsa. Our thanks to you for chiming in about the previous tale.**

**Now the dreaded disclaimer: Kim and the gang from Middleton and elsewhere are the property of Disney; Roman Stopblaski is the property of Unheard Flipper. All are graciously on loan to us for our and your entertainment. No money is involved in their inclusion of our little ditties on display.**

12

Two Got Tutored

He had missed cheerleader practice…again. With school deserted and cheer practice over an hour ago, Kim's frustration with her partner rose with every minute she scoured each room he could have been holed up in.

Twofold were the reasons to find and straighten him out, first his month-old additional facade assignment as cheer mascot and then the ever piling baggage that came from being his mission partner in this far-ranging sitch from above, her worry and irritation was about to hit critical.

Now running out of classrooms, she walked into a lightly lit one and noticed a familiar outline seated near a window, seemingly going over homework, absently glancing over pages before he turned them.

Checking her surroundings to be sure they were alone, she cleared her throat, "Hmmm. There you are Roman. Where have you been? I've been looking all over the school for you tonight.", she said quietly.

Walking tentatively towards him, "I uh haven't been able to talk with you for a while, sorry. So how have you been?", Kim asked as she remembered she was partially at fault in their absences from each other. Recently, for some reason he had been withdrawn, while she had been playing her role by dating, almost against her will, and missed out on his constant companionship.

Looking up from his paperwork, "Oh hey KP. What time is it?", Roman asked as he quickly put several items into his pack, "I _am_ sorry, but class has kept me and away from the squad and everything. I should have told you, but I couldn't catch up to you, you've been busy.", he replied while keeping in character as her best friend.

"It's ok Roman; we're the only ones here besides the janitorial staff." Looking at a clock on the back wall, "In fact it's after nineteen hundred...uh I mean seven.", she replied, "Anyway it was my fault too."

"Oh I didn't know...I wasn't paying attention. C'mon, I'll walk you home, or do you want to go to Bueno Nacho instead for dinner?" With the Stoppables out of town he had no desire to cook for himself and Rufus.

"Mom called, she wants you to come over and let her get a good meal into you.", Kim smiled.

A little awkwardly, "Et es alright KP. Eh em fine. Eh can get a meal for Rufus.", Roman told her offhandedly.

Her suspicions about her mission partner and his evasiveness rising, she retorted, "And what about you? Do you want to get sick? If you do from not eating right, it'll hurt mission readiness. You've hardly eaten anything since your last solo mission, and you barely _taste_ the dishes you make for other people.", the red head pressed him. "You're starving yourself Roman! That mole rat is eating more than you!"

Taken aback, "E em jest fine KP.", he replied, surprised by her being so forceful with him.

Getting in his face, "Bull crap Sergeant Stopblaski, you need to get a full meal in you and my Mom and I don't mean Bueno Nacho!", she ranted. Roman cringed as Kim cooled down, "Sorry Roman, it's just that Mom and I've been worrying about you."

After she calmed down and he recovered, "Now do you want to eat with us? Mom _and_ Dad invited you.", Kim quietly asked him.

Her interest in this wasn't just for his nutritional well being; she was also worried as over the last couple of weeks, since the mission he ran right after she, Justine, Monique and Roman dealt when that dinosaur from their science class, he slowly started to withdraw from her. That and she missed the time she usually spent with him.

At his further hesitation, "I **can** make it an order Sergeant, 'cause neither I nor my **Mother **consider a diet consisting of _vodka _and_ cheese_ to be healthy."

Still dodging her overtures, "Ah thank you KP, but Eh vould be bad companion. Vou should get someone else to come over.", he replied without looking her in the face.

"No, I _want_ you to come over Roman, we're partners. I like you and everyone including my Mom, Dad and my brothers want you to spend some time with us.", Kim said as she softened her tone. "And Roman…You and I need to talk. Something is bothering you and I'm worried about you.", Kim said sincerely, her eyes softened from their earlier hardness.

At her change in demeanor and her reaching out to him, "Kimika E...Eh don't know ef Eh can do zhat.", he said as he began to lose his composure.

"Well I believe you should, I think it would so help you. So please let's talk about it; either before or after you come over. And besides most nights you're alone when we're not on missions, that can't be good for you.", she said when she noticed he was about to resist further. "Pleassssse.", Kim asked sticking out her lower lip, bringing out the big guns against his intended opposition to her requests.

"Et es not fair.", he groaned as the pout got to him, "Da, da! Eh come to yer home."

"For dinner and to talk OK.", she added.

"Sigh...Da OK. Eh promise. Let meh put everyting away meh lettle Kimika, meh lettle KP.", he smiled thinly.

_'Yeah he's having a hard time. The English goes first when he's under stress.', _Kim mused as Roman put the papers away. A few minutes later they were out the door and into the frigid clear night.

"Vou cold?", he asked as he covered her shoulders with his jacket.

"No I'm fine now, but how about you?", Kim asked in turn.

"Normal fall day in Mother Russia.", Roman laughed, "Et es good time for vodka.", then went quiet for a few moments.

Deciding to break the ice, "Soo we never talked much about Halloween…After my 'rents grounded me how did you and Josh get along in the unicorn suit?", she asked.

Thinking back to that night, "Ve ded fine. Eh ves able to bring home big load of candy es ded Josh. Next year ve do et again.", his grin grew to epic proportions.

"And remember you promised I could come too.", Kim laughed lightly.

"Da Eh promised."

"What did you do with that haul if it was so big…", gasping in shock, "Did you and Josh eat _all_ of that candy?", Kim asked, then remembered, "Oh yeah, that's right, you said something about giving most of it away."

"Some ve et. Eh had some for vou. The rest ve gave to orphanage.", Roman's smile got even bigger.

"You did? That's great Roman, but why did you do that?", Kim asked, quite surprised at her partner's and Josh's generosity.

Shrugging, "Eh remember being poor and vithout such treasures as a boy, et wes something Eh could do for those Eh could help.", he related to her then changed the subject, "Et wes an interesting thing the Centurion Project. So many people en meh country wanted to see et, so it es s a good thing det the right people got et later.", he said frowning, "Some of meh people not to be trusted."

Shrugging, "That's the same everywhere, Roman.", she replied before she turned serious, "Now can you tell me why you've been so down? Please?", Kim asked, taking a chance at getting him to open up about that mystery mission.

Slowing their walk and turning to her, "Eh have a question Kimika, em Eh a bad person?", he asked quietly.

Brought up short, Kim stopped and looked into his now pleading eyes. Gently touching his cheek she replied, "No Roman, you're not a bad person. Sometimes you, just like me have to do things that are not nice because of the job we have to do, but you don't go out of your way to be evil.", she said. Lightly smiling, "Heck, if you're evil then so am I."

Then realizing this had something to do with the funk he'd been in the last couple of weeks, "Why, what happened?", she asked.

His eyes distant, "On de mission...Eh wes to eliminate terrorists. There wes three of dem holding hostages. Dey hed already killed two. Eh hed to get dem fast before more innocents were killed.", he looked down at his feet.

"Roman are you going to be alright?". She asked.

He continued as if he never heard Kim, "Dere ves two men ahn one woman. Eh take de men first..Eh see the woman...Her likeness to Natasha...Eh feel as ef Eh killed de moter of meh children….." Sighing heavily, "Eh see her looking at meh as the bullet hits her en face. She vas dead before she knowed et…Her face wes gone.", his voice trailed off at the end.

"Oh Roman, come here.", Kim told him as she wrapped him in a hug and held him close as she felt him break down._ 'Hold him Possible, he needs you right now.', _she trembled as she felt his pain coming out in his sobs. He wrapped his arms around her as he painfully wailed into her shoulder and convulsed for a few long moments.

Sniffling, "Eh could see her in meh dreams...Eh could see Natasha dead by meh hand. Eh made children orphans.", he continued.

"No you didn't Roman; you didn't kill Natasha.", Kim shook her head, "That wasn't her. I promise you", she said firmly, but softly.

Wiping his eyes, "Nyet, but she looked so much like her.", Roman answered and let go of her but Kim refused to release him.

Kim got on tip toes and kissed him on the cheek, "You are a good man Roman, remember that. Now hold on to me, I lied, I _am_ getting cold."

After he put an arm around her, "See isn't that better now?", Kim asked as she got more comfortable in his grasp; holding him up as much as he was holding onto her.

"Da et es better. Thank you for being here.", he said gratefully. After a few moments he calmed down and they continued their walk to her home.

Taking a different tangent to lighten the mood, "Roman you are a pretty good cooking teacher, you know that?", the red head asked.

"Da...yes I know. I've been very good cook long time. I have helped others to learn too.", he replied.

"Well with all the hard work I'm getting a lot better I want you to know that.", she replied, then asked when this jogged something in her memory, "Oh and did you ever find out why Shego and Junior teamed up?"

"I heard that they were testing industrial sabotage and et seemed good way for them to work together. They hit several sites later.", Roman informed her, "Anyway the fun part came later vhen Junior tried to put move on Shego. He even used panties that he stole from you to trick her into believing vou had von-upped her vith heem.", he snickered.

Kim snorted at the thought of that debacle, "Oh boy I wish we could have had a bug in that room. Just how bad did Junior get hurt?"

"Good ting Senior es rich et helps pay for deh doctors. Shego took exception to the big boy's advances and snuck back on island…she den beat him up and fried his private parts enough to be very painful for a couple of weeks.", Roman told her, well aware of the time Kim wanted to try Junior out for size but was sorely disappointed at the dismal effort and the insufficient _accessories _that seemed to plague the buff pampered teen.

They looked at each other and broke down in laughter, imagining the fiasco between Shego and Junior.

Feeling that Roman had made strides in getting through this traumatic event, Kim took him by the arm and led him to her parent's home for dinner, happy in the knowledge that she had helped him cope with something that she knew he couldn't do alone.

Kim felt him relax as they walked up to her front door.

XXXX

A little bit of home boomerangs on one of the gang and the other steps up to show they aren't alone so far from home. Nice.


End file.
